charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child
A quatrain in an old tomb of a wise apothecary prophesized that a child would be born which would hold great magical power and wisdom. If nurtured properly, the child would become a savior of the world; but if he falls under the hands of evil, he will become the world's ultimate destroyer. The Twice Blessed Child is most likely the only being whose power can equal to the Charmed Ones by natural terms while others surpass them with trickery or magic plots. ::When three planets burn as one ::over a sky of dancing light, ::Magic will rest on a holy day ::to welcome a twice blessed child. This quatrain was unearthed by Merrill, a powerful wizard and mentor of Cronyn. He knew of Piper's pregnancy and when magic rested one day, he figured out that Piper's baby was the twice blessed child. Therefore he sent Cronyn and Doris after Piper to steal Wyatt so that he would be raised evil. However, Phoebe and Paige arrived and delivered the baby themselves. This baby is later named "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell". Malicious Invasion Attempts Despite being under the protection and nurture of good, Wyatt has encountered multiple evil forces who wish to either eliminate or sway him; some have even attempted to use his power to their own gain. *Cronyn (the Day the Magic Died) *Doris (the Day the Magic Died) *Parasite Demons (Baby's First Demon) *Cleaners (Forget Me...Not) *Mordaunt (Sword and the City) *The Order (Prince Charmed) *Gideon (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell - It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2) *Corr and Clea (Witch Wars) *Vicus (Imaginary Fiends) *Paul Haas (Still Charmed And Kicking) *The Source (Desperate Housewitches) *Possessor Demons (Desperate Housewitches) *Christy Jenkins (Kill Billie Vol. 2 - Forever Charmed) *Billie Jenkins (Kill Billie Vol. 2 - Forever Charmed) *Dumain (Kill Billie Vol. 2 - Forever Charmed) Powers and Abilities As the offspring of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter, Wyatt has displayed several powers that come from both his Whitelighter and Wiccan lineage, as well as the enhanced power of the prophecy. As a fetus, he was able to heal Piper's injuries and perform various magical tricks (i.e. projection & sensing). When he grows big enough, he begins to display the power to generate force fields, which temporarily turned his mother into an invincible witch. After Wyatt was born, he continues to develop his magic, able to protect himself danger already as a newborn (force field generation) to manipulate/moving objects with his mind (telekinetic orbing & telekinesis) and fight off demons on his own. He can also will an inanimate object or image to life (projection). Wyatt is also the new master of the legendary sword, Excalibur; a magical sword that can make the wielder invincible. However, Piper has forbidden him to use it until he is old enough. The Elders Alter the Prophecy In The Heir Up There, Kyle Brody, who became an elder, says that The Elders altered the prophecy to make Wyatt's sister Melinda and his brother Chris twice-blessed as well. The reason they did this was to make the Halliwell-Wyatts stronger since it is possible that they may become the next Charmed Ones. Erasing the Prophecy The Prophecy about the Twice-blessed child, along with the destiny to wield Excalibur and the possibility of inheriting the power of three after Piper, Phoebe and Paige, were all erased by the Angels of Destiny. Notes * ''Twice Blessed ''means a child born from a union of two magical species. Category:Magical beings Category:Prophecies Category:Warren Witches